


The Hunt

by Goldfishlover73



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishlover73/pseuds/Goldfishlover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Vampire Kakashi rescues Sakura after Sasuke kills her best friend Ino in a merciless blood bath. Can Kakashi keep her safe from the blood thirsty Sasuke while keeping his own needs in check?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is for the LJ community KakaSaku fanfic contest "A Whole New World" Challenge. I picked Vampires

NOTE: I don't read vampire books. I've never read twilight, finished the Historian or Anne Rice. I have read Darren Shan and Dracula. I made half of everything up. So if it's not accurate, don't sue me. I just had fun.

I don't own Naruto

III

Kakashi's eyes jumped quickly from the words on the tattered page to the soft sound of the doors opening. He watched lazily as people shuffled out in groups of two or more, whispering excitedly about the film. He watched from the other side of the street, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other gently clasping his paperback, careful to not bend the spine. He watched with slight curiosity and amusement. It had been centuries since he had found 'current entertainment' interesting. He kept to books, usually the same series that was over two hundred years old. If he gets lucky in his travels, he's able to find reprints.  _Never_ used. He had his standards and he doesn't  _need_  sloppy seconds with his literature.

He heard her before he saw her, eyes focusing at the sound of her voice.

"Well  _excuse_ me! How was I suppose to know that everyone was going to bail on us!" she, a blond girl wearing a  _very_  low cut tank top and a  _very_ mini jean skirt, scowled at her friend, who scowled right back.

"Because you met them at a bar!" the other girl, whom Kakashi did not recognize (which he would definitely remember a girl with  _pink_ hair, pink was almost as strange as his silver), who wore a blue snug T-shirt and dragging blue jeans, hissed at her friend, her hands wringing the strap of her beige bag that had a few colorful buttons on it. "And your underage!" the girl, despite her wanting to keep their conversation 'hush hush' spoke louder than before, causing a few people to give her a strange look. As they began to head down the street, he carefully put his book back in the inside pocket of his waist length leather jacket, stuffing his hands in his jean pocket and silently followed.

"Geeze Sakura, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like no one else has done it."

The other girl looked around, glancing unknowingly at Kakashi. "And you could have gotten in  _big_  trouble."

The blond shook her head. "You don't get it."

The pink haired girl huffed, standing up straight, "Whatever, I don't get why I try to look out for you. One of these days you're going to end up doing something stupid and get taken to jail, and I don't want to hear about all the shit your dad grounds you from." She seemed to gain confidence with every word, spiking Kakashi's interest in her, but his mind was taken back to the blond.

"I'm seventeen Sakura.  _You're_ seventeen! If we don't start doing something adventurous, our lives are going to fly past us." The other girl snorted, "And besides, I haven't gotten into trouble yet." The blond nudged the other girl, who only shook her head and walked a little faster.

"How do you know, Ino-pig?"

Kakashi felt his stomach clench as a smirk pulled at his lips.  _Yes, how do you know?_  Kakashi had been trailing this girl for three days, seeing her emerge from a bar, drunk off her ass, arm slung over a guy who had a 'I'm getting laid' look to him. But as he tried to creep his hands up her skirt, she turned, still belligerent, and punched him in the stomach. Kakashi watched in fascination at the man who crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach as she staggered off, muttering 'sleaze ball' in her wake.

It was then Kakashi knew it was her.

Kakashi didn't know what it was about an independent woman, that thing about a girl who wasn't afraid to put the man in her place, to throw a punch, hoping to at least knock him back, made his spine tingle. Women's suffrage was a god sent; more and more women were standing up, stabbing their men in the chest (with their finger) and telling them to 'shut up and make their own damn sandwich.'

He wasn't a fan of bread anyways.

He watched entranced as the two girls walked, his prey's pony tail swinging slightly in the wind and with each step, giving him a glimpse of her neck in the steady pace of her walk. He felt his mouth water as the smooth skin of the left side (always the  _left_  side) peeked out from the other side of her pony tail, teasing him, taunting him,  _calling to him_. He stopped, stepping into the shadows of a building as the pink haired girl kept looking around.

"Hey, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I-I feel like we're being followed…"

The blond laughed, "You're just paranoid because of the movie."

"No! It was a stupid movie. An  _old_  movie! I could totally see that it was all fake."

The blond shook her head, "I was kidding. Just, chill out."

She looked around once more, eyes drifting pass Kakashi's hiding place without a second glance. "Alright, let's just hurry back to your place."

_Damn_. Kakashi cursed, his stomach clenching in hunger as he licked his lips. He had been tailing this girl for days. If this girl went home with her, how was she suppose to sneak out later, and he take this opportunity to feed. It had already been a week since he last fed and he could almost not suppress the urge.

_Fuuuck!_  He moaned as they picked up their pace slightly. As they walked, Kakashi stopped, flipping his book back out, frowning. His mind raced; he couldn't go for much longer. And despite how easy it would be to refuel with anyone, it wasn't as satisfying, and there wasn't that high, if it wasn't going to be  _her_. He ran his tongue over his teeth, pausing at his canines licking the point before moving on.  _What should I do?_ He continued to follow them, but tuned them out. _I can always sneak into her room while they're sleeping. But…I'm no creeper._  He looked up to the two teenage girls he was tailing, debating on whether to take that last statement back when his prey screamed. They were in a full sprint. He could hear their hearts racing, blood gushing through those small veins rapidly. He was on full alert when he saw what had made them run. It was  _him._  Kakashi growled, shoving his book in his pocket as he dashed across the pavement, praying that they weren't stupid enough to get off the main street.

His eyes flitted between the girls and the man following them on the roof tops, urging his legs to run faster. He almost reached them, an arm and a half's lengths away when the other man jumped from the roof tops, making the blond give out a blood curling scream, turning, going head first into a dead end.

Kakashi grabbed the pink haired girls arm, jerking her back against him, slapping his hand over her mouth before she could scream. He pulled her against the wall adjacent to the alley way, holding her still as her friend let out a blood curling scream. She thrashed against him.

"Shut up." He hissed, trying not to pay attention to her rapid heartbeat. "He's going to kill you too if you don't shut up." She screamed against his hand.

They both stood there as Kakashi listened intently as the girls screams subsided and a small whimpering moan left the girl as a low grow was heard he heard the terrible, horrifying delectable sound of the feast. The iron smell of blood laced his tongue as he took deep breaths, ignoring the small whimpers and the smell of salt and fear coming from girl. He swallowed the saliva that had filled his mouth.

"Shhh…" he said again, releasing the grip he had on the girl, who collapsed against him. He was about to push her off of him before he heard loud footsteps. He sighed audible, "Being dramatic aren't we, Sasuke?" he said in a drone, almost bored tone, but held tight to the girl.

The dark figure appeared from the alley chuckling softly. His red eyes glowed in the dim lamp light as he took dramatic steps towards them.

Kakashi gave him a curt nod, "You haven't changed much." His dark hair was slightly longer, but his clothes hadn't changed with the times. He wore what looked like a black disco suit, with blood red shirt. "The Bee Gees would like there suit back though." He said lightly, pressing his hands into the girl's shoulders, keeping her quite.

"And who is this beautiful piece?" his deep voice was filled with allure, Kakashi held tight to the girl who began to pull on him. Sasuke bent slightly, looking into the girls eyes. She relaxed, trying to break free as Kakashi felt her pulse slow from frantic to calm. He laughed, moving a hand from her shoulder to her eyes, covering them, feeling her shudder before pressing against him, her pulse returning to its frantic pulse. "Ah, ah ah" he tutted, "This one's mine."

Sasuke's eyes jumped from her to him. "Yours?" Kakashi nodded,

Sasuke laughed, "I don't think so." Sasuke grabbed her arm, yanking her hard.

His hand grabbed Sasuke's before the other could blink, cold fingers pressing deeply into the pressure point between his index and middle finger, making the younger man's grip on the girl's hand slacken. The hand retracted to her chest. His eyes narrowed, "It's time for you to leave." his voice was soft but he felt anger rise within him and the girl with him shudder.

He laughed, "What are you going to do? Kill me! You're going to kill me!" Sasuke's hand clutched his throat, fingers digging deeply into his throat making him gag. "You couldn't kill me." Kakashi scowled, trying to keep his grip on the girl.

"Aiee!" The girl broke free as Kakashi felt air return to his lungs as Sasuke stumbled to the ground. Kakashi stared, mouth agape as the girl delivered a sharp kick to Sasuke's face. "You bastard!" she screeched, the smell of salt filling his nose. "You fucking bastard!" she dug her sneakered heal into Sasuke's nose. Sasuke's hand snaked to her ankle, digging his nails deep into her skin, small droplets of blood pooling out. Before she could free her foot herself, Kakashi grabbed her, ripping her leg free and picking her up bridal style and jumping onto the roofs. "Shit, shit, shit." He jumped roof to roof as the girl struggled in his grasp. After a few minutes she suddenly collapsed, clawing at his shirt underneath his jacket, sobbing.

III

Sakura opened her eyes blearily. She felt like she had been hit by a train; her heavy head pounded loudly as she tried to move her limbs. She gave up, snuggling deeply into the soft sheets, inhaling deeply, hoping these dreams were better than the last.

She froze, inhaling again. The musky scent of  _man_ ; these were not her sheets. Hers smelled like fresh spring on laundry day, but her light green sheets smelled of her, of home. She opened her eyes again to see navy blue. She scrambled up, eyes adjusting to the dim lights of the small room. It was  _not_  her room. The bed was a large queen size bed with navy blue sheets and a dark green comforter with matching pillowcases. The walls were a bare beige color and one wall had a large bookcase, littered with unorganized books of all shapes, sizes, and color. There was a small dark wooden end table with a small reading lamp. The small bit of light was coming through the window that had dark curtains. She gently stepped out of the bed, realizing her shoes and socks were off as her toes curled in deep, plush, carpet. She padded softly to the door, pulling it open softly before treading down dark hall. After passing the open door of the bathroom she entered a dark, open room that had a small table, a big TV and a couch with a lump on it. She took a few more steps before her eyes adjusted and she saw a silver tuff peeking out from under a blanket. She eeked, scrambling back, thudding against the wall. The form made a soft snore before becoming silent once again.

The night's events flooded back, as her body shook and a lump formed in her throat.  _Did it really happen? Did Ino? Did she-? Is she-?_  The sounds of her best friends screams filled her ears as she slumped down of the floor, sobbing silently. After a few minutes, she felt something warm and wet press against her foot. She looked up, sniffing loudly. She smiled; a small brown pug nudged her leg with his nose, looking up at her with a wide smile and a shaking butt. Attached to the small bandana around his neck was a note, written in sloppy handwriting.

_This is Pakkun, he will keep you company for the day. You can turn on the lights, but do_ _**not** _ _open the shades. There is a little food in the fridge and some milk that I'm sure is safe to drink. Do not leave and most importantly, do not wake me up._

_I get cranky._

_By the way, my name is Kakashi._

"Kakashi…" she mumbled, stiffening as he grunted loudly. The dog nudged her leg, licking her toes lightly, making her smile as she wiped her eyes and scratched the dog's ears. She sat there absent mindedly scratching the dog's ears before moving to his neck. She felt her chin tremble as she thought of what to do.  _He said not to leave, but…but he knows that guy that…that did that to Ino…Is he like him?_ She looked up to the sleeping form. She could only see his hair, the rest of him covered up by the blanket. From what she could remember of him from last night, he was tall…And he wore a mask…and had dark eyes.

She heaved a shaky breath before standing up and began her search for the kitchen. She didn't think she could possibly eat again, but she felt she might as well try. She peered through the only other door in the house and gave a half smile at the blinking green 12:00 of the oven's clock.  _That's just great_ … She rummaged through the empty fridge, pulling out the milk, giving it a sniff, almost gagging before putting it back. She looked down at the dog, "Well, puppy, it looks like we'll have to starve here." she murmured, walking through the kitchen back to the small table, slumping in the chair adjacent to it, frowning. She watched as the dog disappeared into the kitchen and shrugged, turning to the TV, trying to turn it on with her mind.

She jumped slightly as the room made a small sound, and light erupted from the large TV. "The hell?" A woman came into focus, her voice growing louder as her background, a familiar alley, came into focus. At the bottom of the screen was scrolling text explaining the gruesome death of one teenage girl, and the search for one missing. She felt her heart drop as they showed the police tape to the alley where blood surrounded a clean head shaped spot on the blacktop. She heaved in a heavy breath as she saw a picture of her and Ino, smiling and laughed at the beach together in the left corner of the screen while the reporter held her beige bag, covered in buttons that she and Ino had nicked together from the mall. Her body shook as she buried her head in her heads. "So it's true…" she cried, clutching her face as small shudders filled her body. She sat up, prying her tear soaked hands off her face as she looked longingly at the door, then back at the man curled up the couch.  _That man might come back…I'm going to be like Ino._ "Ino…" she put her knuckles in her mouth, muffling the sobs, not able to cover up the small whine that escaped her throat.

She heard a small whimper, and a little tongue lap at her foot. She smiled, looking down seeing little Pakkun carrying a small pouch that held the remote to the TV, a phone, and a takeout menu. She gingerly took the pouch, taking out the remote, turning off the TV with a small 'bleep' and looked at the phone and the take out menu. She looked to the man, then back at Pakkun. "I don't think he'll mind if I call home…" the dog shook, and then sat down, watching her with a tilted head. She looked to the man,  _Kakashi_ , biting her lip, turned on the phone, and dialed her dad's number.

Her hands were shaking and almost sobbed at the sound of her father's frantic voice after one ring. "Hello? Sakura! Is-is that you?"

She swallowed, "Daddy?" her voice was smaller than she would have wished.

"Oh God! It's Sakura!" he said to someone with him. "Sakura, where are you! Baby what happened?" Her father cried.

She felt the lump swell in her throat as she tried to keep the tears out of her voice. "I-I don't know daddy, but-but I'm okay. I swear to you, I'm okay."

"Sweetie, tell me where you are, we will come get you. You will be safe here."

She shook her head, breathing back a sob, looking back at the sleeping form. "No Daddy, I have to stay here. I will be safe here. He promised me he would keep me safe."

"Sakura, we cannot track your call." Her father's voice was fast, and higher pitched than she'd ever heard it, "I need you to tell us where you are! Who promised to keep you safe? Where are you?"

"I-I have to go daddy. I love you." She sobbed, "I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Who  _did_ this?" her father's voice was broken and desperate.

She looked down at Pakkun, who seemed to nod, "His-his name is Sasuke, daddy. I-I-I don't know anything else. I-I have to go."

"Sakura don't!" she sobbed loudly as she hit the end call button.

III

The take out menu was for Chinese, and big red letters written across saying 'The KakaPakk special.' She looked at the dog who stared at her with big, bulging, adorable eyes. He began wiggling frantically and barking when she picked up the phone and ordered. The man on the other end laughed at her timid ordering of the 'KakaPakk special,' saying he'd throw in the usual for guest and would put it on his tab. Sakura stared at the phone before looking back at the dog who nodded at her before waddling towards the hallway, curling up on the entrance mat.

Sakura sat at the table starring at the sleeping form on the couch, feeling completely empty of anything. She sat like that, watching him, but not staring for twenty minutes until Pakkun barked and a few seconds later the door bell rang. She watched the sleeping form not move before she stood up and stretched, walking to where the dog barked happily at the door, butt wagging and jumping from side to side. She peeked open the doors, seeing the smiling face of a boy wearing a red and white cap. The boy jumped slightly, but his smile never fading. "You're a new face! Howdy!" Sakura gave a weak smile as the man bent down to pet Pakkun. "Howdy boy!" He scratched the dogs head before standing up, giving the bag of food to Sakura, "Usually it's Naruto who orders this early."

"This early?" Sakura mumbled, "Hey, what time is it?" she frowned.

He flew out his arm, checking the watch on his wrist, "It's four thirty ma'am." She nodded, scowling at his smile. "Thanks."

His smile got bigger, "You have a good night!" he bent down, scratching Pakkun again. "Later buddy." As soon as the pug made it back behind the door, she closed the door, dropping the food on the table. She rummaged through it, finding labeled food, 'Pakkun,' 'Kakashi,' and 'Naruto/Other.' She looked down at the dog, holding the package that had his name on it. "This yours?" the dog barked. Sakura shrugged, uncapping the food, putting it on the floor. Pakkun barked before his face smashed into the plate, snorting as he gobbled the food. Sakura watched him for a moment, lip curling as her stomach rolled before deciding she was too tired to eat and she made her way back the bed room, collapsing on the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi watched as the pink haired girl blearily trudged out of his room. "Yo!" he chirped holding up a box of Chinese, "Thanks for ordering." He dug into the food again. He listened as she slowly made her way to the table and flopped down in the chair across from him. He watched her cautiously. Her pink hair was a slight mess, heaping up in the back. Her green eyes were dull and dark circles were under her eyes and her pale skin made her look sickly. He took a big bite, and handed her the box that said Naruto. "I hope this is okay for you. They always assume the third voice on the phone is Naruto." He returned to his food, trying hard to ignore the loud thump of her heart in his head and the warmth that radiated from her skin.

She stared at him for a minute before she opened the food listlessly, picking at it.

He finished off the rest of his box and pushed out his chair. "Eat; you're going to need your strength." He walked into the kitchen, tossing the utensils in the sink and the box in the trash. When he came back, she was still picking at her food. He returned to his seat, watching her steadily. "So, what is your name?" he said softly.

She didn't respond for a few minutes, picking at her food before pushing it away. "When can I go home?" she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and her face looked even more ghastly.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "That  _is_  a good question." He mused, stroking his chin and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. You made Sasuke pretty mad. He doesn't like to be kicked in the face." He looked back down at her; her eyes were glossy. He bit his lower lip. "I'll figure something out. But, with you here, you and your family is safe."

"Safe from  _what_  exactly? What is he anyways?" she sat straight in the chair, moving her hands through her pink tresses.

He tilted his head, "Is that your real hair color?" he leaned forward, looking at her roots.

She frowned, "Don't change the subject!" she slammed her hand down on the table.

He shrugged, leaning back, "You shouldn't change the subject; what is your name."

He watched her pull on her short locks, "My name is Sakura."

He smiled to himself before he stretched. "Well, you wanted to know what you're running from?" she nodded. "You're running from Sasuke Uchiha. He enjoys killing and wants to kill you."

"Why?" her voice was soft.

Kakashi shrugged, leaning farther back, "You kicked him in the face." Kakashi's mind reeled back to the night before and smiled at the aggressive young women. He should have known a feisty woman would have feisty friends.

They sat in silence for a time. Kakashi knew what was coming next and dreaded it. There were few people he talked to about  _this_  with and it was always awkward.

Her eyes were piercing. " _What_  is he? And why were you there? You were following us weren't you?"

Kakashi sighed, running his tongue over his canines. "He, as well as I, is a vampire." He watched as she stared blankly at him. He looked past her, "We were both trailing you, I assume, because we were going to feast."

"Feast?" her voice was dripping with doubt.

"I, personally, was not going to kill you. Honestly, I had no interest in you. I was after your friend. But Sasuke was no doubt after both of you."

Color returned to her face, "No interest in me?" she whispered harshly, "Well! Excuse me!" she scowled, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you 'vampires.'" It was obviously that she didn't believe him.

He shrugged.  _This isn't going as planned_ … "And Sasuke now has your…blood scent, and can find you, and will find you."  _I suppose this does sound ridiculous…it's been too long for me…_

She nodded, her wide eyes showing playfulness. "Ah, he has my 'blood scent?'" she almost laughed. "And how did he get that."

He took a deep breath and leaned over grabbing her ankle, running his thumb over the scratch she got. "Here," He said, taking another deep breath as he stared at the red scab against the white skin. He swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth. "You let him cut you. He got a taste of your blood and now he will be able to find you."

"Except when I'm with you?" her voice was shaky, but not full of belief.

He scowled, pushing her leg away as he straightened. "You're safe with me because I can keep him from killing you."

She almost laughed, "Because you're both vampires."

Anger raised in him as he lunged across the table, knocking over food and her chairs. She shrieked, trying to get away from him as he lifted her face, exposing the left side of her neck to him. Her heart was pounding, blood rushing through her veins. He pulled down his mask, inhaling her skins sweet scent. He let his sharp canine's teeth brush against her neck, making her shudder. "You know." He whispered, "I haven't truly eaten in weeks." He felt his own body buzz as hers pulsed. "I could…" he hummed, "I could take every last drop of blood from your frail, fragile body." He heard her whimper as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He pulled himself up so she could see in his eye. "Or I could make you desire me. I could make it so you never wanted to leave my side and you could be my personal blood bank for the rest of your life. Or until I bored of you." He stared at her for a moment, satisfied that her eyes were filled with terror. He smirked, making his canine jut out. After a moment he whispered, "You believe me?" she nodded. He sighed, "Good." Despite his body's scream to feast, he pulled himself off her. He walked briskly over to the couch, collapsing. He was drained, he needed to feast soon or he wouldn't be able to function.

They were silent, besides the sound of her situating herself and the table.

"So…" she started, pausing, "You really are a-a vampire."

"Yes." He didn't bother to look at her.

"You-you drink…blood?"

"That is a vampire characteristic." He looked up at her, "Though I doubt many of your other 'what makes a vampire' descriptions are wrong."

She was looking at her hands. "I guess you don't sparkle."

He fell back on the couch. "Oh god. We sparkle now?"

"And fight for girls against werewolves."

He frowned, "Werewolves down exists. That is preposterous." He relaxed as she giggled. "What else?"

"You don't like garlic?"

"I'm not a fan of garlic, personal taste.

"Wooden stakes to the heart?"

"Wooden stakes to the heart do kill, but I'm sure it would kill anyone…hmm…a crucifix makes me feel weird, I suppose they ward away. And I'm not a fan of churches, and holy water."

"What about holy wafers?"

He smiled, lifting one eyebrow, "You've read Dracula? I'm impressed." She blushed. He shrugged, "I have never been attacked by a 'holy wafer,' so I'm not actually sure."

She was silent for a moment. "Well, so we need to kill him with a wooden steak?"

"A wooden, a metal, anything to the heart, or you could zombie it." He smirked as her head tilted. He formed his fingers on his left hand into a gun and pointed at her head, "Head shot."

He smiled as she rolled her eyes, relaxing more. "You can't kill a vampire with a head shot." She mumbled.

"Ah, perhaps your right. I wouldn't know, being the vampire and all."

She giggled and he ignored her steady pulse.

They were silent for a few minutes, her eyes roaming over him, no doubt taking in the sight of a 'real life vampire.'

"What are we going to do now?" she asked quietly.

 _Indeed…_ Kakashi knew they couldn't stay here forever. He did need to feed. He felt his stomach churn as he watched her. She was looking in his direction, but not at him. She was pale, but her color was slowly coming back. Her cheeks were round, full of life. Her neck looked smooth, warm. He shook his head, looking into her eyes, which were a beautiful kiwi green, clashing nicely with her pink hair. His mouth watered.

He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. He needed to feast. But he couldn't leave her here. And he wasn't about to take her with him. That only left one thing.

He stood, making her jump slightly. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Leaving?" her voice squeaked. He felt her eyes following him as he made his way into his room, Pakkun at his heels. He went to the closet and pulled out his duffle bag, throwing some clothes in the small black bag. He felt Pakkun's nose and he looked down to see the small dog holding a pair of sweats and a shirt, left by Naruto. Kakashi ruffled the top of the dog's head, grabbing the clothes and his bag before heading back into the main room. He threw the clothes at the girl, "Put these on, you're clothes are dirty. You can wash them when we get to Naruto's."

"Naruto? Who's Naruto?" she followed behind Pakkun.

"He's my fledging." He turned back to the bathroom, nose crinkling, remembering Naruto doesn't believe in soap.

"Fledging?" Her voice was far off.

"He's my apprentice of sorts." He mumbled, turning around, almost running into her. He looked down at her. "I have things I need to do tonight. You're going to stay with him. You'll be even safer with him."

"Why? How?" she shuddered.

Kakashi laughed. "Sasuke is almost afraid of Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura adjusted the strap on her shoulder, looking at the taller man, who rang the doorbell to a shady looking apartment. She stepped closer as the buzzer rang. "What-what is this guy like anyways?" She hated her voice was almost an octave higher.

"Hello?" a deep voice crackled through the speaker.

"Let me up." His voice was commanding and tense. Since they stepped out of his apartment, Kakashi had been on alert, a hand firmly on her bicep. It was almost painful, but she let him drag her the twenty blocks to this ten story apartment complex. She tried to relax, but every noise, every cricket chirp, she thought it was him. There was a crackly laugh and a loud buzz and the door unlocked as Kakashi led her through, shutting the door with a loud  _thud_. As they climbed six flights of stairs Kakashi let go of her, taking the lead. "Don't let him get to near you." He said, looking back to her. "He will keep you safe, but he…I'm not sure how to explain it." He turned back to climbing the stairs.

Her eyes widened as she watched him climb the stairs. "Explain it, please."

He paused, looking back at her, his face amused. "He's not going to kill you." He looked up, almost thoughtful, "He will try to bite you though."

Her heart thudded. "Bite me!" she squeaked, freezing on the stairs.

Kakashi shrugged, "He's not going  _kill_  you."

"Oh! And look what happened to Ino!"

"Ino?" he looked back at her. She looked at her sneakers, feeling her tears well up in her eyes. She didn't hear him come down the stairs, but felt his hand on her chin, lifting her face to look at his dark eye. "Hey, I wouldn't bring you here if he was going to do anything. He's a good kid. He's just young." They stood there for a few moments before he patted her cheek lightly before going back up the stairs. "Besides, no sane vampire kills anymore. It's too dangerous." He stopped, waiting for her to catch up. "It's not like before the twentieth century when, if people died mysteriously and no one really cared to investigate."

"So…so what do you do?"

"I do what I've always done. I bite, suck, and leave. They are slightly tired but no worse for wear. As long as you don't take too much, they'll be fine in a few hours." He turned to her, "I was taught, and I've taught Naruto never to kill. There is no point." He stopped on a landing and walking to a door, knocking once.

"How-how old are you?" she stammered. His hair was grey, almost silver, but she didn't think he was that old.

"He's super old." The door swung open and a young man that had tanned skin and bright, piercing eyes, watching her playfully appeared. "And who are you, sweetheart."

"Shut up, Naruto." Kakashi grabbed her arm again, pulling her into the apartment, passed the grinning man. They paused in the messy living room before Kakashi growled, releasing her arm, and clearing clothes and instant ramen cups off a single chair. He turned to her, pointing. "Sit." She stared back, standing straight up. They stood there for a few moments; the only noise was Naruto's stifled giggles. "Sit,  _please_." Kakashi's voice was softer, but no less demanding.

She huffed, pulling the bag off her shoulder, dropping it with a loud thud before stalking to the chair, plopping down, crossing her legs and arms, glaring coldly at the 'old man.'

"Don't touch anything. It might be diseased." He frowned at the blond. Before turning back to her, "I'll be back in a few hours." He said softly, giving a small smile. He walked to the door, pausing at Naruto. "Behave." He said threatening, before heading out the door, closing the door with a large bang.

They sat in an awkward silence, staring awkwardly at each other. Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head, "So, you're stuck with me for tonight." He walked to the couch, across from the chair, and sat as far away from her as possible, gawking at her. "What's your name? Is your hair color real? How old are you? How long have you-"

"Stop... please…" Sakura felt drained, leaning back in the chair, closing her eyes.

Naruto was silent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just that…I don't get to talk to people a lot. Being…ya know…this." Sakura opened her eyes, her heart twisting at his sad eyes. He looked down at his hands, smiling sadly. "I was just a baby when my parents died of the bubonic plague in Linz. I went to live with my grandfather until I was seventeen, helping with his cattle farm until he was too old and I was too inexperienced to run the farm myself. I moved to Vienna where I worked in the home of some higher class. When everyone got Tuberculosis and I didn't…and with my parents dying of the plague and I didn't, everyone thought I was some demon or something." His voice trailed off as he took a deep breath. "I was flogged severely, and almost killed until Kakashi found me and took me with him." He looked up, laughing nervously. "He said the only thing that could have saved me was the bleeding-turning me into a vampire-and so…here I am…" he curled his lip, tongue stroking his sharp canine. Sakura sat, almost entranced by the white, gleaming tooth. She shook her head as he began speaking again. "It's not an easy life. Especially now, with all the technology that's come with the changing times." He shrugged, standing up. "But enough about me. I don't like it when people pity me anyways."

Sakura frowned. "I'm not going to pity you. It's just…so sad…"

Naruto scowled, "I don't need your pity."

Sakura returned the scowl. "I'm not pitying you. It's empathy. Can't you get empathy?"

Naruto stared with deep blue eyes. He closed them and sighed deeply, "Come on, you need to take a shower and get some rest." He looked tired, "The bathrooms the second door on the left."

She watched him for a moment before grabbing the fallen, forgotten bag on the floor and gave a half smile, "Thanks." She turned to leave.

"Hey." He called. She turned to see him leaning on the kitchen door frame, his eyes filled with the mischief she first saw dancing in the blue depths. "You never did give me your name."

She couldn't help but smile, "It's Sakura."

Naruto smiled back, "Nice to meet you, Sakura."

III

Kakashi leaned back against the tree, breathing hard, feeling his heart calm back down as the high ebbed away. He licked his lips, smiling as he held the women in his arms up and against him. To a passerby, it looked like she was stumbling drunk, not under a daze of blood loss that she was mistaking for lust. He led her to a bench and sat her down, sitting down next to her, letting her lean on him, as she cuddled up close. She hummed happily, making him sigh deeply. Despite the craving that would not leave him until he sufficed it, Kakashi couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired girl.  _Naruto will take care of her. I know he will, he can but…_ his mind flashed to her scared eyes as he showed her what he really was. He could feel the tense smell of fear on her, even though she tried to mask it. He hoped, by seeing and being around Naruto, she would become more comfortable with the situation. Hiding from an old vampire family member is not easy.

Kakashi turned to the woman and smiled, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I must depart." He kissed her forehead, making her melt underneath him, smiling stupidly. He shrugged, patting her on the leg and he stood, stretching lazily before walking off.  _She'll be fine in a few minutes, once the spell wears off._  He wasn't one to leave the lady in the park, but his mind wouldn't stray from the pink haired girl and he had to make it back to her as soon as he could.

He sighed, taking a deep breath, taking solace in only having one more stop before he could make it back to her.  _Sasuke's on the hunt. He'll stop by Naruto's soon enough._

III

Naruto listened to the water run for a few moments before sighing heavily before turning into the kitchen, looking around helplessly before picking up a few moldy cups of instant ramen. He held the offending cups by the tips of his fingers, walking towards the sink, kicking open the cabinet and fishing out a garbage bag, dropping the offending parcels into it.  _Maybe Kakashi's right. Maybe I do need to live a little more sanitary. Not like girls come over that often anyways…_ He listened to the water carefully as he dumped everything from the tiny kitchen table into the bag, humming softly at the thought of a woman in his shower.

Hearing a soft knock on the door made him freeze. He relaxed, feeling his hearing sharpen and his heart beat softly and calmly in his chest. He swallowed as he made his way to the living room. He closed his eyes as he let his entire body go on full alert. He listened to the calm breathing on the other side of the door, and the water running steadily in the bathroom.  _Please take a long shower Sakura._  Naruto walked to the couch, jamming his hand in the sofa cushions, pulling out a long black pistol. The knocking came again, only a little louder and quicker. Naruto hid the gun behind him as he made his way down the hall, opening the door enough to let his head peak out. He scowled as he saw dark red eyes glaring into his. His hand gripped the gun tighter as plastered a cheeky smile on his face, heart rate quickened. "Sasuke! What brings you here…and how did you get in here. I didn't buzz you up…"

"She's here." Sasuke's voice was cold.

Naruto tilted her head, "Who's here? A girl?" Naruto laughed nervously. "Girls don't come to my apartment-"

Sasuke grabbed the door, trying to rip it out of Naruto's grip. "Don't play games with me. She's mine."

Naruto felt his eyesight sharpening as anger ripped through his body, as he felt himself almost leave his body. He willed himself to calm down. "What makes her yours?" his voice was cold and focused.

"I saw her first." Sasuke growled, ripping the door open.

Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto had him pinned to the wall across from the door, the gun to his head, and his arm on his throat. "You have no right to kill her. You don't have the right to kill anyone." Naruto seethed, cocking the gun. "You step into my apartment, I  _will_  kill you. No matter who the  _fuck_ you think you are." He pressed the gun to the boy's temple.

Sasuke laughed, but Naruto could feel his heart pulse even through the gun. "You couldn't kill anything. You should have never been bled. You're a fucking deadlast mother fu-"

A loud crack filled the hallway as Naruto's head connected with Sasuke's. "Why do you want to kill her? You don't need to feed." Naruto never understood how, despite Sasuke's regular feeding, he never gained color in his skin. He was always pasty white with his eyes contrasting greatly. His finger squeezed the trigger, but didn't ignite the gun. "You will not kill her while I'm alive."

Sasuke laughed, "Then I'll just have to kill you."

Naruto laughed, pressing his arm further into his throat. " _Try it_."

Sasuke stared hard at Naruto with deep red eyes that almost seem to spin. The man swallowed against Naruto's arm before shoving the blond off him. Naruto stood in front of his door, smirking. Sasuke only straightened his jacket before heading towards the stairs. "I never said I was going to kill her."

Naruto felt his whole body pulse. "Not while Kakashi or I am alive." Sasuke only laughed as he disappeared down the stairs.

III

When Sakura appeared out of the bathroom, she was shocked to see Naruto twirling a gun and Kakashi sitting in the seat she had previously sat in. Naruto looked up at her, his eyes, brighter than she thought possible, lidded, his tongue running over his lips. Before she could move he was dashing towards her. She clenched her eyes close, throwing her hands up to guard her face as her life flashed before her eyes. She heard a strangled noise only a foot away. When nothing happened, she peeked her eyes opened to see Kakashi holding Naruto in a head lock. "I told you to behave." Kakashi whispered into the blond's ear as he tightened his hold. "Calm down, kid, calm down." Sakura watched as Naruto's eyes slowly dulled as he relaxed from lack of air. "There you go." Kakashi said, letting go of the blond who glimpsed at Sakura before stepping back, looking anywhere but at her. "Sorry." He mumbled, heading back into the living room.

Kakashi watched him go back to the couch, and resume twirling the gun before he turned back to look at Sakura. "Are you okay?" Kakashi whispered. "He didn't do anything to you right?"

Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath, willing her heart to calm down. "Yes, I'm fine. He was very nice…what-what-why did he do that?"

Kakashi looked back to the blond before leaning against the wall. "He's still learning. He was worked up, and I was helping him relax. Seeing you made him lose it again."

"Why-"

"Sasuke showed up." Kakashi mumbled. "About five or ten minutes ago." He looked back to her, and she could have sworn he was smiling. "Naruto kept him out, but it got him worked up. That's been his problem. Calming back down…" He looked back to his 'fledging.' "I don't know what it is about Naruto, but Sasuke is scared of him. I think it's his ability to kill other vampires."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

Kakashi chuckled softly as Naruto put the gun down, jumping up and dashing towards them, brushing past as he locked himself in the bathroom. As the water started, Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arm, gently leading her to the couch. "Most vampires can't kill each other. It's…it's like how humans can't kill each other. Well, most people anyways. But…Vampires are more…polite." He looked to her, scratching his cheek. "I hope that makes sense."

Sakura looked down at her hands, then back up at Kakashi's dark eyes. "So, does that mean Naruto's going to kill Sasuke?"

Kakashi reclined on the couch, sighing deeply. "I don't think he can kill Sasuke. Not that he  _can't_ , but because it's Sasuke." Kakashi closed his eyes, "Both Naruto and Sasuke were under me when they became vampires…Sasuke…Sasuke comes from a 'vampire family.'"

"A vampire family?"

Kakashi turned to face her on the couch. "Sasuke comes from a long line of vampires. The men in the family meet humans, 'marry' them, or just impregnate them. While the children grow, they use the 'wives' as a personal blood bank and once the children, preferably males, become old enough; they kill their wives and bleed the children. While the children were growing, their fathers teach them 'the ways of the vampire.' Sasuke's father did the same for him. But shortly after Sasuke was bled, his father was killed by vampire hunters. It was shortly after that I took Naruto in and I thought I could deal with two fledglings." Sakura knew he was frowning behind his mask. "Naruto loved having someone else. It was like having a little brother. Something he never had…But, I knew Sasuke wanted revenge on his father's death. Since he could never find the humans that killed him, he has taken it out on all humans."

Sakura frowned, looking down at the black gun. "Why me." She barely whispered.

"Well, there are two reasons. One, he planned on making you his wife, which is likely, but most likely he wanted to kill you because you saw him. You know he's a vampire. Most vampires don't like humans knowing they exist."

"Why not?" she looked back up at him.

Kakashi smiled with a small eye crease, "Human's like to kill us, that's why."

Sakura searched his eyes, before closing her eyes, sighing deeply. "I don't understand any of this."

Sakura felt a cold hand on hers. "Just know that I won't let anything happen to you. Whatever Sasuke wants from you isn't a good fate."

They sat in silence like that, Sakura, not able to  _not_  notice his hand on hers. "What did you have to do tonight?"

He released her hand, moving away from her slightly. "I had to feed." He mumbled. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "That's what I was going to do last night, you know. Until Sasuke interrupted." He matched her stare, "I felt his presences coming for you. I needed to protect you." She felt the air rush out of her lungs as she leaned against the couch. "But, I wasn't going to kill her. Just feed, once you were gone." Sakura felt anger rise within her.

"What about me?"

He shrugged, not looking at her. "I wasn't after you."

"And why not!" she didn't know why she was so angry at the fact he wasn't hunting her.

He shrugged. "You're not my type."

She scowled, feeling heat rise to her face as she turned, grabbing a couch cushion, smacking him hard. "Ass!"

He grabbed the cushion. "Who would have thought someone was insulted by not being hunted."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura called her father again a week later. She left out she was living between two households of two male vampires, cleaning and playing scrabble with Kakashi, Halo with Naruto. In three days, her body had become accustom to sleeping during the day, though she did sleep wake up at noon and walk around the small city block, buying food and supplies for the two boys. Kakashi promised her that she would be safe during the day. She also stopped by the library, picking up as many books on vampires, making Kakashi laugh.

"I have all the vampire fiction books." He said after she had woken up from her afternoon nap. He flipped through an Anne Rice novel. "These are the best."

"Are they the most accurate?"

Kakashi shrugged.

It was another week before, on her days with Naruto, did he teach her about his gun.

"This is my baby." He handed it to her gently, smiling. "It takes special silver bullets."

"Silver bullets?" she looked up at him doubtfully. "I thought you killed vampires, not werewolves."

He frowned. "Werewolves? Werewolves don't exist."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He showed her how to load and hold it. "I know a twenty four hour shooting range. I'll take you tomorrow. It will help you be safe."

She nodded, holding the gun up, closing one eye and pointing it on a crack in the wall. "Why do you kill vampires anyways?"

"Because when they kill humans for no reason." He mumbled, his eyes watching her.

She cleared her throat, handing the gun back to him. "Have you ever killed a human?"

"Yeah, a few." He said calmly. "When I first became a vampire, I did it a lot. I had to learn to constrain myself. That's what Kakashi taught me mostly. He taught me how to be stealthy too. That's what I have to work on myself too." He placed the gun back in the cushions of the couch, turning back to her. "But, I did kill someone because she found out about me…" he flopped on the couch, looking at his hands and back at her. He smiled sadly, "Her name was Hinata. She-she was so beautiful. Her eyes were lavender that were soft like a beautiful flower. Her soft voice would make any man's heart melt. She was radiant. Simply beautiful."

His eyes were unfocused. "She didn't care I was a monster." His hands clenched his pant leg. "She embraced it even, telling me if I ever needed to, I could have her in anyway. Even to feed." He inhaled deeply. "I could never do that though. It was the only time I ever fed off men." Naruto looked up to her questioning gaze, smirking. "Male vampires don't feed on male humans, there blood is sour. Women's is sweet." She felt her face heat up, but he had returned to his memory. "She came to see me every night. She told me she wanted me to make her a vampire, so we could be together for more than this short time…" his eyes glossed over, as his smile turned into a frown. "Then Sasuke found out about her. He told her he would make her dreams come true. He would turn her into a vampire…

"I found him draining the last of her life. I shot him, knocking him away from her. The sound wakened the rest of her family, and they found her, and rushed her to the local doctor. She was going to die." His voice choked. "Sasuke told me, 'Let her die, or change her.'" He shook his head. "I couldn't give her this curse." He looked up at her, blue eyes contrasting the red that surrounded it. "When I watched her die, she smiled at me, holding my hand, smiling,  _thanking me_  for all I'd done for her." He frowned "She died holding my hand, telling me she loved me."

She felt tears rolling down her face, "You didn't kill her Naruto."

He nodded frantically. "If I had never met her, she would have lived a long, happy life."

She grasped his hand, "You can't blame yourself for what happened, and Sasuke tricked her."

Naruto sniffed loudly, "He doesn't like humans. He didn't trust her. He said she would have killed me." He squeezed her hand, "She wouldn't have done that."

She pulled his face to look at hers, "You didn't kill her, and you are  _not_  a monster."

He grinned sadly, flashing one of his fangs, "I'm not so sure about that."

III

Kakashi had lived for a long time. For almost five hundred years, he had interacted with people, with women, and he had never met a person-a woman that was like her.

She wasn't afraid of him.

Hinata, Naruto's fling in the late eighteen hundreds was a dime. She was madly in love with the blond, but he knew she was holding back her fear from the three men. It wasn't until after her death did the three men go their separate ways, though Kakashi stayed close by Naruto, and Naruto close to Kakashi.

But this woman…she showed no fear. She had been living with him for almost two months now and no longer felt the fear she had when she first came to stay. She even joked with him, when he would go out to feed. She played with his dog, cleaned his house, and even slept on the couch, so he could sleep in his bed (though Kakashi ended up buying a small inflatable bed for her). She looked at him in a way no one had looked at him since before he was bleed; like a person.

He felt his chest well at the thought.

As much as he wished she could stay with him, in his apartment forever, he knew he couldn't. She had her own life to live. Kakashi hadn't heard much about her, but she say she lived with her father and went to high school at an all girl private school. She was bad in Lit. but good in Biology, and she wanted to become a doctor.

That Ino was her best and only friend who had wanted only the best for her…

Whenever she talked about Ino, he watched as Pakkun nuzzled her leg and he wanted to pull her into a hug.

He wanted to feed off her.

Kakashi took a deep breath as he took a deep breath, watching her cook stir fry. She turned to him and smiled, "It's almost done."

He smiled back, cursing himself. He couldn't get comfortable with this.

The watched as her eyes unfocused as her smile faltered. The last thing he remembered was her screaming his name, full of panic and concern.

III

"That's it. Wake up, Hatake." His arms ached as he opened his eyes blurrily and began to focus. The first thing he saw was scared green eyes.

"Sakura." He wheezed, pulling at his arms, cursing at his bound arms against the concrete floor. He turned his head, looking at a laughing Sasuke.

"You let your guard down." Sasuke laughed, "You've let this woman get the better of you." He looked over hungrily at Sakura. "It's a shame really."

Kakashi thrashed against his bonds, "What do you plan on doing to her?"

Sasuke didn't look back at him, "I'm going to make her my wife." He looked at Kakashi, "And you had to ruin that didn't you?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You were after her the whole time?" he said softly.

Sasuke tilted his head, smirking, his fangs flashing white, "Fear is the best time to manipulate women. Kill their friends, and take them with you. They'll trust you until you take full advantage of them. Is that right, Kakashi?" Sasuke walked towards the woman, who was also bound with a rope in her mouth.

"You stay away from her!" Kakashi heaved his legs up, kicking Sasuke in the back. Sasuke fell forward, but caught himself before he fell. He turned swiftly back to Kakashi, punching him around the face. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he felt his face crack.

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke laughed as he turned back to the girl. Kakashi felt strength flow through his veins as he pulled at his arms, groaning as he felt his shoulder blades rip out of their sockets as tore his wrist free of the rope. He ignored the blood pooling from his wrist as he jammed his shoulder back into the wall behind him, popping his shoulder back into place. The smell of sweet iron filled the air as Sakura screamed again. Kakashi ripped his other arm free, eyes a blaze as Kakashi watched Sasuke's white fangs dipped into Sakura's skin. Kakashi crescent kicked Sasuke's head, ripping him off the pink haired girl.

He dashed to Sakura, hands shaking as the smell of her blood filled his nose and he felt his stomach rumble and his mouth water. He pulled the rope of her mouth. "Are you alright?" he untied one hand as she nodded frantically.

"Behind-!"

Before she could finish Kakashi spun, grasping Sasuke's wrist, which held a jagged piece of metal aimed at his back, now his heart. Kakashi smirked, "You're letting this woman get the better of you, Sasuke." Kakashi threw Sasuke off him, standing straight, throwing a right punch at the younger man's face, blocking as Sasuke ducked and countered. Kakashi stepped back as Sasuke threw out his leg, aiming a side kick to the ribs as Kakashi ducked down, picking up the jagged piece of metal, flipping it in his hands lightly before side stepping in close, swiping the metal, slicing through Sasuke's arm.

"Why do you even care what I do to this girl?" Sasuke smirked, but his words were slow and careful. "She's just a stupid mortal girl." Kakashi dodged a left-right punch, smacking Sasuke across the face with the fisted metal.

"Because no girl deserves to be entranced and enslaved to the likes of you." Kakashi thrust forward, ducking to avoid a swing but brought his elbow into Sasuke's ribs, making him stumble.

"And what about you?" Kakashi felt himself pinned up against the wall, one cold hand around his throat as the other clenched his wrist that held the metal spike. Kakashi put his other hand on Sasuke's arm, trying to pull the hand off his wind pipe as he worked against Sasuke's strength as it turned the spike on his own heart. "The Hatake name is known throughout the vampire world. Do you plan on taking her for yourself?"

Kakashi's mind flashed to his mother, smiling with soft brown eyes and red hair holding him against her breast, rocking him to sleep. Her blank stare as her body was mangled, blood pooling out of two deep puncture wounds as Kakashi's father wiped his mouth, smirking at the young boy.  _"Come Kakashi, it's time to meet your destiny."_

Kakashi mind reeled back to the present as the metal poked his skin, ripping the flesh. "No one deserves that life." He gritted his teeth as he felt his strength failing with the tightened grip on his throat.

Sasuke laughed, "It's a shame. I won't leave you a live long enough to see her become mine."

As Kakashi felt the metal hit his sternum, pain erupted through his body as the metal seared. He kept his eyes open on the man in front of him as he struggled. As he felt the metal reaching his heart he felt his limbs go slack.  _I'm so sorry; I couldn't save you, Sakura._

Kakashi felt the world go slack as a loud  _crack_  filled the air. Kakashi watched as Sasuke's face went slack as the metal clanged to the floor before Sasuke fell in a heap on the floor. As the image of the vampire left his vision, green, scared, glossy determined eyes, stared at the spot the vampire had once stood. The girl was shaking violently, the black gun in her hand shaking as smoke rose out of the barrel. Kakashi laughed as he fell in a heap on the floor, letting his body relax, he closed his eyes.

He heard metal clang on the ground and footsteps run towards him. "Kakashi! Kakashi, look at me!" He looked up blearily at the girl whose warm hands held his face.

"Yo." He smiled.

She nodded frantically, her heart racing through her fingertips as the warmth left his face. He noted how tired he was as he worked to keep his eyes open as he watched her pick up the metal spike. "You don't close your eyes you here!" she called as she kicked Sasuke's body over. She nudged him again before pulling out a small bottle, covering the spike with an acid. She took a heavy breath before kneeling down, holding the spike with white knuckles, biting her lip.

Kakashi watched in slow motion as Sasuke's red eyes sprung to life, lurching forward, hands flying up to Sakura's shoulders, mouth open, fangs glittering in the low light. Sakura screamed, jamming the spike hard into Sasuke's chest. The man's eyes widened again, and he let out a blood curling scream as he fell back to the ground, body convulsing under Sakura and her spike. She jumped back, crawling over to wear Kakashi was, ripping his shirt off, applying the fabric to the small hole in his chest. "Don't close your eyes, Kakashi, please." She begged, salt filling his senses as he watched her wrap the clothing around his skin.

"What-what did you-" he choked out, feeling his own blood filling his mouth.

She paled, pressing harder to the open wound. "I shot in the head and holy water- please,  _please_ , stay with me Kakashi!" she cried, shaking him.

He swallowed some blood, coughing it back up. He grunted, "I knew that stuff was bad news." Blood ran down his cheek. "I don't know Sakura. I warned you about spikes…"

She froze, "No! What do you need from me! You can't die. You _can't_."

Kakashi's eyes felt very tired. His heart beat frantically. He went to talk but could barely shrug.

"Do…do you…need to feed?" Kakashi looked blearily at her. Her head was nodding, "You-you'll be able to heal with new, fresh blood." He shook his head best he could. He  _would not_  do that to her.

"Not you…" he wheezed. He sighed when her warm hands were on his face again.

"Please Kakashi." She pulled down his mask, fingers shaking as she fumbled with the small gashes on her neck. He watched entrance at the sweet smell of her blood. He licked his lips as his mouth watered.

He shook his head, "No, Sakura-not you."

"Please." She sobbed, pressing her blood soaked fingers to his lips.

His heart dropped. The sweet, tangy taste brought forth the monster underneath, as his mouth opened, letting the small drops of life slide from her tips to his tongue. He moaned, biting the pads softly, letting small drops pour forth. He grabbed her wrist pulling it from his mouth. He watched her, her eyes filled with fascination as his eyes lidded and desire pooled in his gut. He frantically shook his head. "I can't stop." He murmured, pulling her closer, eyes falling to her maimed neck.

She nodded, leaning over so he could sink his sharp teeth into her  _so soft flesh_. "Don't die." She whined.

He swallowed hard, putting his hands on either side of her face, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, tilting her head to the right, breathing in her scent as he dug his teeth into her neck. He moaned loudly, pulling his teeth out to look at her, her head lolled to the side, eyes rolled back in her head as she lay, cradled in his arms. She mewled softly. He ran his tongue along the wounds before attaching himself to her neck, sucking in the sweet juices of her life. They both moaned as Kakashi felt life surge through him, making his grip on her harder as her sweet, delectable tangy blood filled his mouth and down his throat. He was lost. Her smell, her small cries and the taste of her blood filled his senses as he gulped greedily. He pulled back, licking his lips, kissing the spot on her neck gently before lapping at the wounds, watching them heal under his saliva. Her face was pale, and her movements were weak. His heart sank.

He took too much. He shook her, "Sakura!  _Sakura!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

She woke groggily to the smell of disinfectant and a small, steady beeping noise. She heard a cry at her side, as she looked blearily over to her father who had tears rolling down his face. "Daddy?" she whispered. She felt a warm hand in hers as she heard shouting and chaos. "Ka-shi." She slurred before she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

III

"She woke up a few days ago." Naruto said, Pakkun barking at the smell of Chinese. Kakashi looked up from the couch. A place he hadn't moved from since he had taken her to the hospital, a week ago. He was so weak. He needed to feed soon. He groaned sitting up  _Chinese is going to have to do today._  The blood she gave him was enough to get her to the hospital and him home, where Naruto was pacing back and forth in the hallway, ready to collect him as he collapsed. Two days ago, he woke up to clean bandages and a hunger for blood. Naruto had brought him some fresh meat from the butcher, which kept him from dying, but now he either needed human blood or to sacrifice Pakkun.

Naruto held up a dead rabbit. "I brought this for you and Pakkun to share. Just killed it in the park waiting for the Chinese. It should hold you over for another day." He flung it over to Kakashi who looked at it blankly before, pulling it to his mouth, puncturing the small animal, drinking it's sour blood.

He gasped as a little life came back to him. He threw it on the floor, which Pakkun attacked ferociously, thowing it up in the air before pulling it away. Kakashi smiled. "Thanks."

"I'd be more worried about what you're dogs going to do with that thing." Naruto handed him his box. He munched quietly.

"So she woke up?"

Naruto nodded, "I went to visit her yesterday, she was sleeping. She had color to her face. She's going to live." Naruto continued to nod, taking a bite out of an egg roll. They sat in silence as Kakashi digested the news and the food. When he held the half empty box back out to Naruto, the boy looked him in the eye. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll live."

"That's not what I meant."

Kakashi was silent. "She doesn't belong here, with us." Kakashi hated that look. "She's safe now."

Naruto nodded. Taking the box and throwing it away, "Are you going to go see her?"

"No." Kakashi said quickly.

"She'd want you to."

"No."

III

Three days later, Sakura saw her first ray of sunshine in weeks. Despite how much the police questioned her, and her father begged, she wouldn't tell them where she had been for almost two months. All she said was she was safe and that's all that should matter. It was another two weeks before she was allowed to go back to school.

Another month before she went outside after dark. Two more weeks when the police came to her house, asking her about a black gun and lots of blood they found in a cellar downtown. She kindly asked for the gun back, angry they wouldn't let her have it back.

Five months after she was released from the hospital, on a cold Feburary morning on her way to school, she saw familiar blue eyes waiting outside the entrance to the school. She laughed, hugging Naruto tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed, pulling out to look at him before hugging him again.

"I came to check on you. Kakashi's worried, but he wouldn't say anything."

"How can you be-"

He pressed his fingers to her lips. "It's still dark." He winked. She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

Her grin widened, "Is Kakashi okay?"

Naruto nodded, "He's just mopy. He's afraid to see oyu."

"Because of what happened?" she whispered.

He shook his head, "Because of what could happen. He needs you Sakura." She gasped as Naruto laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's-it's hard to explain. He's-he needs you. And he's afraid if he sees you again, he might try to feed off you again."

She paused, "And that's a bad thing?" she felt her face flush under his stare.

The bell rang.

"I need to go!" She pulled away and paused. "The police have your gun."

Naruto flashed her a mischievious grin. "Do they?"

III

Kakashi's eyes jumped quickly from the words on the tattered page at the soft sound of the doors opening. He watched lazily at the file of people shuffling out, in groups of two or more whispering excitedly about the film. He watched from the other side of the street, one hand in his jeans pocket, the other gently clasping his paperback, careful to not bend the spine. He watched two people walk out of the movie theatre, one girl with bright pink hair, and the other bright blond, walking hand in hand, talking admitly about the movie. He stopped as green eyes turned to meet his. Those green eyes widened as she dashed across the street, almost getting hit twice before tackling him, almost knocking him to the ground.

She smelled just the same.


End file.
